1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a riding toy, a riding toy is known on which an infant rides and which can be moved by the infant kicking on the ground with its own feet (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-35435).
A riding toy is also known in which a loud speaker, button switches and a sound generating electronic circuit using a primary battery as its power supply are mounted on a body of the riding toy. In this riding toy, when a button switch is operated, the sound generating electronic circuit causes an artificial engine sound to be emitted towards a rider from the loud speaker to enjoy the rider in moving the riding toy. Thus, this riding toy is effective in urging the rider to take exercise while enjoying itself.